


[podfic] Irresistible

by applegeuse



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Veela AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of scintilla10's fic "Irrestible."Author’s Summary:Boots returns to Macdonald Hall for his last year, and has to deal with excess pheromones and a lot of unwanted attention (except from the one person he wishes would pay him more attention). Or, Melvin "Boots" O'Neal is a Veela.Length:1:28:24





	[podfic] Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465282) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Story:** [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465282)  
**Author:** scintilla10  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Macdonald Hall  
**Pairing:** Bruno Walton/Boots O’Neal, Miss Scrimmage/OFC  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Author’s Warning:** underage  
**Author’s Summary:** Boots returns to Macdonald Hall for his last year, and has to deal with excess pheromones and a lot of unwanted attention (except from the one person he wishes would pay him more attention). Or, Melvin "Boots" O'Neal is a Veela.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a gift for jenepod for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange! You can check out all the other podfics recorded for ITPE at the [2017 masterlist](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3171622.html). 

****Length:**** 1:28:24  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Irresistible/Irresistible.mp3) (81.2 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Irresistible/Irresistible.m4b) (41.8 MB) 


End file.
